pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Mo Solo Farmer
This build is designed to farm high number of Melee attacking monsters, from the |Mountain Trolls cave in Talus Chute, the |Minotaurs in |Elona Reach, or the |Desert Griffons found in the Crystal Desert. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/monk axemas=7+1+2 streng=9+1 tactic=10+1 healin=10axedefensedefensesignetsignetbreezevicariouslymending/build Equipment * It is recommended that you use the |Gladiator's set, allowing for spamming of Cyclone Axe and Healing Breeze, as well as extra sprinting. * Use a shield that reduces damage taken when enchanted or in a stance, or a shield that increases Health or Armor, under those circumstances as well. * A +5 Energy axe such as the Totem Axe, or increases % damage (above circumstances) with a Sundering and a Max Shelter mod. * An axe with a Vampiric upgrade would also be useful as your secondary weapon. * Runes: Major Axe Mastery, Minor Tactics, Minor Strength, Superior Vigor, Superior Absorption * If you attempt to use this build without the reccommended Equipment, be prepared to fail numerous times with this build for the especcially when dealing with the need for the Vampiric axe upgrade, the mobs tend to attack and deal alot more damage than you can take Usage Cast Mending or Live Vicariously and wait for your Energy to recover to full, then cast the other one. Simply run into the pack of monsters you're farming off of, and when enough of them are surrounding you, use Dolyak Signet, and Cyclone Axe. When Bonetti's Defense is charged up, activate it. Your energy should spike to full. Then, activate Gladiator's Defense, Healing Breeze and Healing Signet, followed up by another Cyclone Axe. Now, pay close attention to your Gladiator's Defense icon, and activate Bonetti's Defense (which should be recharged by now). From now on, rotate between Gladiator's Defense and Bonetti's, while using Cyclone Axe to trigger Live Vicariously over a large scale to regain health. Cast Healing Breeze to further increase health regeneration. Use healing signet to recover large amounts of health, but it should only be used when Dolyak Signet is active. If not under Gladiator's Defense, only use skills when Bonetti's is ready to be sprung up again. A commonly used tactic is, while waiting for Gladiator's Defense to recharge, to repeatedly spam Cyclone Axe, and put Bonetti's Defense back up as soon as the attack is made. This allows for enormous healing from Live Vicariously and/or Vigorous Spirit, as well as still being able to block out the attacks with Bonetti's Defense. Variants *Replace Live Vicariously or Mending with Vigorous Spirit so you can have 1 pip of Energy Regeneration. *Replace Healing Breeze with Sprint for running past monsters. (Healing Signet will be important because you might not have the 10 energy required for Healing Breeze). *Replace Healing Breeze with Strength of Honor for more damage. *Replace Dolyak Signet with Vigorous Spirit for stronger healing bursts. *Replace Gladiator's Defense with Triple Chop for a more active damage base. *Replace Live Vicariously with Strength of Honor for faster farming. Smiting Prayers of 10 or 11 is recommended. *Replace Gladiator's Defense with Healing Hands and Healing Signet with Vigorous Spirit and Healing Breeze with Dismember or Flail to farm lvl 22 Hydras outside Augury. While wearing plate or dreadnought set and Strength: 10 + 1 +1(+2 while in dreadnought), Axe mastery: 10 + 1, Tactics : 7 + 1, Healing prayers : 9. Notes *If you maintain too many enchantments, your Energy Regeneration might be less than 0. If this is the case, cast only enough enchantments to have 0 Energy Regeneration before battle, and the remaining while in battle. Also, be sure to keep Bonetti's Defense up whenever it is available. *Remember that using Vigorous Spirit will cancel out Bonetti's Defense, so be sure to have Dolyak Signet and Healing Breeze active beforehand. Also, keep in mind (if farming Mountain Trolls) to not use two 1-second cast skills (ie Healing Breeze, then Cyclone Axe), as the Disrupting Chop attempts (which leak through Bonetti's) can miss the first skill, but end up Disrupting the second skill, as well as increasing the recycle time by 20 seconds.